


you wide-eyed girls (you get it right)

by verity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Gender Issues, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: The hinges creaked as the door swung open and Yuri turned hastily away. He wasn't ready to be seen, even if Katsuki knew exactly what he was wearing, had tried the dress on for him in the store.They were the same size.





	you wide-eyed girls (you get it right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525181) by [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel). 



"If you tell someone I asked, no one would believe you," Yuri said. 

That wasn't true. But sometimes, if you said things loud enough, people would believe them anyway.

Katsuki nodded. Not like he was humoring Yuri, or scared, or disbelieving—just acknowledging. "I don't own anything like that. I can find something, though."

"Duh," Yuri said. "That's why I asked you."

—

Yuri was small and graceful, impossibly light on the ice. Everyone thought he'd be an omega. Yuri did his best to deny it, with all the baby alpha posturing, but of course, he thought it, too. He resented it, but he couldn't escape it. Like growth spurts, presentation loomed ominously in the future, inescapable and unstoppable.

When he hadn't presented—or grown more than three cm in as many years—by the time he was eighteen, the trainer sat him down and explained that he wasn't going to. His blood tests hadn't changed. His sense of smell never would. No, there wasn't any likelihood of a late presentation, for—Yuri tuned her out. It didn't matter. He didn't watch while she updated his secondary gender in the computer. 

"We'll notify the ISU, of course," she said. "You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

Yuri said, "I'm not an idiot."

— 

How humiliating that his rinkmates, that Lilia, that Yakov—that they had all gone so long without telling him. Letting Yuri make a fool of himself, one way or the other: turning himself into a _prima_ and snarling his way through life across the ice.

"Not everyone who knows you knew," Otabek pointed out later over Skype. 

"Your whole family are betas. No one expected…" Yuri pulled his legs up beneath his chin, curling up on the bed. It was just Otabek, who couldn't smell anything special, though even Yuri could catch that his apartment reeked like the inside of a gym bag. There wasn't anything he couldn't talk about with Otabek. 

Except this, apparently.

"Lots of people feel like this," Otabek said. "It's okay."

—

Katsuki was a terrible omega. He could channel sexual appeal on the ice, but off of it, no one would think he was anything more than a beta unless they had the nose for it. Yuri didn't, so he didn't notice anything until Katsuki went into heat the week after Four Continents and stole Victor off the ice for three days. Katsuki came back all soft-looking and relaxed and still unbonded; Victor returned cranky and frustrated. Yakov had plenty to say about that, but he kept it out of Victor's earshot.

So Victor was stupid enough not to lock Katsuki down while he had a chance. That wasn't news. Wasn't Yuri's problem either.

They split the year between Saint Petersburg and Hasetsu after Victor retired. Yuri didn't see either of them for the entire summer after his failed presentation. Long enough for him to start thinking about it: what he wanted, and how he'd get it.

—

The dress was soft, satin-y—cut flat across the front, for a male omega. A sweetheart neckline. Yuri put it on last, after the everyday panties, after the stockings with cat faces on the knees. Plenty of fetish places online catered to this kind of thing for betas. This wasn't a fetish, though. 

"Hey, Katsudon!" he called out, too loud. "Come give me a hand?" 

The hinges creaked as the door swung open and Yuri turned hastily away. He wasn't ready to be seen, even if Katsuki knew exactly what he was wearing, had tried the dress on for him in the store. They were the same size.

"Zip me up?"

"Sure," Katsuki said, and did, stepping close enough that Yuri could feel the heat of his body. "You're all set."

"Thanks," Yuri said, trembling.

The full-length mirror by the door came with the apartment. Nothing Yuri would have bothered with—he barely bothered with furniture. "Well?" Katsuki pushed him gently toward the glass. "Don't you want to see?"

The skirt flared as Yuri spun around and saw—himself. For a moment, only Katsuki's warm hand on his back anchored Yuri to the ground. But he was only himself, still, wrapped up in these soft things that fit just right, the way they were supposed to. The bra was snug across his chest, the dress draped over it, falling to the knee in silky folds and dusting the top of his arms with lace. Katsuki was still touching him, half-hidden behind Yuri in practice leggings and an oversized shirt. He met Yuri's eyes in the mirror, warm and unflinching, and smiled.

"What do you want to do next?" Katsuki said.

—

The thought of leaving the house made Yuri's palms sweat. He rubbed them against the back of the couch while Katsuki was making them tea; he didn't want to leave marks on the dress. "Sit down," Katsuki said. "I'll bring it to you."

So Yuri sat on the couch, which wasn't much better than his hands when it came to cleanliness but was at least dry. He shoved some of his unopened mail off the coffee table to make room and Potya came over to sniff at it. Katsuki came over after a minute with mugs in his hand, a plate for the tea bags and a jar of cherry jam balanced on top. Yuri watched, mesmerized, as he set everything down and unstacked it with ease. "Is that an omega thing?"

"My family runs an inn, remember?"

Yuri kept his eyes on the jam. "I don't know what's an omega thing."

Katsuki was quiet for a moment as he unscrewed the jar of jam. Yuri had the vague sense that he was being handled with equal delicacy. "Me neither. I'm not very good at—all that."

They sat on the couch and watched the tea steep. Or Katsuki did. Yuri kept looking at him, fleeting, as he smoothed his skirt across his lap. It was some synthetic fiber that didn't wrinkle, but he kept touching it anyway. Maybe he wanted Katsuki to look. To be seen.

An internal timer struck and Katsuki leaned over to pull out their tea bags. He glopped a spoonful of jam into Yuri's tea, stirred, and handed Yuri the mug with the smallest chips in the rim. Then his eyes met Yuri's for the first time since they had looked at each other in the mirror. Something about Katsuki's expression was unfamiliar—not the intensity, but the tenor of it. The pink flush on his cheeks, the faint parting of his lips. Like if Yuri wanted, Yuri could kiss him. 

"Thanks," Yuri said, taking the mug. He didn't look away.


End file.
